Orange
by KisakiAsuka
Summary: Tu silueta de espaldas viene a mi mente, siempre estabas ahí conmigo. Mi recuerdo se gira, sujetabas tu mochila a la espalda. Todos estos recuerdos todavía están causandome un gran dolor… Ahora que no estás, no puedo vivir sin ti. One-shot.


**Orange**

Volvía de casa a las 5:30, el cielo teñido en un naranja oscuro.

-¿Hacia dónde debo ir…?

Es lo que digo siempre.

Los postes negros de contreto de los servicios, estás cuidadosamente alineados como mis letreros.

Ahora camino hacia un futuro incierto.

En mis memorias nostálgicas, regreso en esos constantes días increíbles. La escuela, los pupitres. Tu silueta de espaldas viene a mi mente, siempre estabas ahí conmigo. Mi recuerdo se gira, me miras y sonries. Ahora que estoy sin ti, no puedo vivir.

Otro recuerdo, tu figura flotando en el salón de clases, cielo color naranja; tu expresión misntras buscabas algo en aquel cielo, a través de la ventana.

Recuerdo tu cara sonriente, cómo jugabamos y broeábamos en la vuelta a casa, sujetabas tu mochila a la espalda. Tu gran sonrisa, tu tipica sonrisa.

Todos estos recuerdos todavía están causandome un gran dolor…

Tu recuerdo se desvanece, dejando un precioso atardecer naranja.

* * *

Aparece un recuerdo más, mientras caminábamos juntos a casa lentamente, con nuestras manos sostenidas. Mi pie tropezó un poco, pero aquel día tambien lo hice con mis palabras. Tenía la esperanza de que ese mañana sería soleado tambien, aunque esa preocupación era algo trivial. Tu sonreias a esto. Oré por mi felicidad, para que continuase así por siempre.

Ahora estoy yo, solo, un cielo blanco. Entre nunca detener el flujo del tiempo, y multitudes tras multitudes de personas crucé en el camino. El cielo se tornó naranja, para luego volver a ser blanco. Varias personas pasaban a mi alrededor, les recordaba.

Encontré varios tipos de ternuras y amabilidad, pero ninguna fue capaz de igualar el tuyo.

* * *

Ahora estoy yo, en el presente, apotado en la ventana del pasillo de clases, escuchando música y cantando algunos coros. Observando como el cielo azul se va tornando de aquel bello naranja.

A pesar de qué tipo de palabra embellecida pueda cantar, sin llegar a dudas, ninguna de ellas, será capaz de alcanzarte. No importa cuanto he pensado y buscado después de ti. Un recuerdo, uno de los ultimos contigo. Todavía estamos a la deriva más y más lejos…

* * *

Cielo naranja, tu cara mirando por aquella ventana; cielo naranja, tu recuerdo de la vuelta a casa, con tu mochila a la espalda; ; cielo naranja, tu hermosa sonrisa, la típica sonrisa; ; cielo naranja, ambos caminando juntos, de la mano, hermoso recuerdo duradero.

Todo se desvanece. Todo está blanco. Ya no hay nada. No queda nada.

* * *

Si sólo te hubiera atesorado un poco más, si sólo hubiéramos sido capaces de entendernos un poco más… Hay muchas razones por las que tengo que rendirme, pero simplemente no puedo contener mi amor por ti.

Dispuesto a salir de clase, colocandome la mochila, miro sorprendido al pasillo. Allí esta tu figura flotando en el pasillo de clases de color naranja, con tu expresión amablemente. Tu cara sonriente de cuando jugabamos y bromeábamos en nuestro camino a casa… Desapareciste.

Todo aun me está causando un gran dolor. Cerré los ojos y decidí aceptarlo.

* * *

2 personas caminando juntas, de vuelta a casa. Una de ellas desaparece para siempre, pero, aun así, la otra persona superará esta perdida y seguirá su camino.

Hasta que esta tambien desaparezca y sólo quede un cielo naranja.

* * *

…**Fin…**

* * *

Bueno pues hoy es día 28 de Junio…

FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS LILY MAGANE! O Lily-chaaaan ¡! ;33 Que espero que te haya gustado!

En realidad iba a hacer este one-shot con o sin cumpleaños, creo que el cumple es sólo otra excusa más… Y espero que os haya gustado a todos!

La verdad esque ni yo misma sé que le pasó a Rin. Supongo que rompieron, ella se mudó lejos, se pelearon, o ella murió. Creo que se puede interpretar de varias maneras.

Yo he intentado plasmar el sentimiento de Len enamorado de Rin, pero está murió y le dejó solito, pero tiene una visión y l ave en el pasillo, con el fondo naranja, acepta que ella no va a volver y que debe seguir adelante, debe ser feliz aunque esa persona no esté, el sigue vivo y tiene que disfrutar esto.

Dejen reviews pliiis ~.

Matta !


End file.
